Beyond New York
by Iris Hanson
Summary: There was never demon activity in Minnesota, until Jonathon moved his base there. The NY Shadowhunter gang followed, creating their new Institute. And just by fate, they hit a young thirteen year old girl with their car, who finds them familiar. And then she remembers, they're from her favorite book Mortal Instruments, and she's their key to defeating Jonathon. BEING REWRITTEN!
1. Apology

So sorry I haven't updated in a while, I have a great excuse! Not really, but here it is;

I really haven't loved the feel of my story, and I figured since I was so close to the beginning, I may as well morph the story. I also haven't been writing with my best technique, so I decided now would be the best time to fix my story. I honestly won't be changing much, but just fixing up a few things and making the chapters longer.

Until later my lovelies,

Iris Odair


	2. Big changes

Currently Unknown POV:

I hummed to myself, in hopes to distract myself from the cold. It wasn't so much the fact that I was freezing, more so that it was _snowing in May_. That's an abnormality even here in Minnesota. People always think of Minnesota of the cold state, with horrid winters. It's not completely a lie, but we also have had the hottest summer, with a high of 114 degrees f, hotter than many places.

As I continued my walk to the bus stop, I thought about my upcoming hockey game tonight. We were playing our rivals, who used brute force versus actual skill. It worked well for them because they had been taught to hide their foul plays from the referees. The last time we played them, something along the lines of a bad play from the other girls angered me beyond belief. I skated up to the girl who had been doing this the whole game and kind of dropped the f-bomb on her. The ref would have kicked me out had I continued "harassing" her.

A small chuckle forced its way out of lips at the memory as I looked up to check the busy street I had to cross. The coast was clear, surprisingly, this street always had cars on it. I started to walk across the street, nothing odd. Until, a seemingly invisible force knocked me at my legs at least ten feet away. The pain didn't start until seconds after I landed, the shock wearing off. A scream tore out of my throat as I realized one of my legs was twisted at an odd angle, and my chest hurt like _hell_. I heard frantic rustling and shouts of surprise from the invisible force. I continued howling with pain, as I heard voices.

"Jace you idiot! You were supposed to be watching the road!"

"Now's not the time to argue guys!" a higher pitched voice yelled. "Take off your glamour's and let's go check on her!" Anger laced the voice, which I thought to be a girl from the pitch. Tears started to stream down my face as the stiches in my stomach ripped. I had just recovered from a surgery, and it was my first day back to school.

A boy with black hair and blue eyes knelt beside me, worry clear in his features. He spoke to me,

"Where does it hurt other than your legs?" I sobbed as I told him,

"My ch-chest and m-my stomach!" I was shaking now, black dots adorned my vision. A girl with red hair knelt beside the boy.

"We can't take her to the hospital; they'll ask too many questions!"

"Then where do you suggest we take her?!" A masculine voice asked behind her.

"We take her with us, to Magnus!" she stated, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. I clutched my stomach as another wave of pain washed over me, shaking even harder. Someone with golden hair removed my hands, and I cried out in protest.

"Our car couldn't have done that!" he said, staring at her stomach, as the black haired by lifted my shirt a small ways. The black haired boy continued, "We need to take her to Magnus, grab her Jace."

Strong, sinewy arms lifted me up, cradling my frail body under my knees and arms. I was sure my mascara was ruined from the crying. Suddenly, I started to panic, where were they taking me?! Thrashing through the pain, I managed to surprise the person holding me, sending me tumbling to the ground. Thank God there were still no cars around, or I would be dead. Through the pain I managed to crawl to the end of the street were a small bridge overlooked the little winding creek. Better in the water than with them, I thought. I looked behind me to see the red headed girl running towards me. From knowledge of swimming in the creek before, I knew the water here was deep enough. The current would only have to carry me a few feet until I hit a sandbank, in front of my neighbor's house. Surely they would hear me and help.

With that knowledge I rolled under the railing, barely free falling before I hit the water. Shouts of protest behind me were drowned out us I went under the water. Pain laced my body, and I let out a strangled scream, emitting bubbles from my mouth. My head popped back up as I was tossed by the water onto the sandbank, almost unconscious. I managed to lift my head to see the golden haired boy land in the water with a splash, before everything went dark. But one thought never left my mind, why did they all look so familiar?

Clary POV:

That girl was smart, and brave might I add. She knew the water would carry her to the sand bank, right in front of someone's house. They almost caught us too. And throwing herself off the bridge, it was at least a ten foot drop. And in the amount of pain she was in too! Stupid Jace, I thought.

"Clary! She's waking up!" Isabelle called from the hallway. They were in a make shift Institute; Minnesota didn't have one, because they had never had any demons here. But that all changed when Jonathon moved his hideaway here, and we were following him.

I rushed into the infirmary, were Magnus was leaning over a disgruntled girl. Magnus started,

"Her name is Siri Ana Blaine, thirteen years old. She was recovering from a surgery. You guys reopened the stiches with the crash. Her backpack protected her back, so that's good. The rest she'll have to tell us." With that, the girls blue green eyes snapped open. With a glance around she let out a scream, and began muttering that she was crazy. I looked over to Jace, who was in the corner. He was beating himself up over this, he felt so bad about hitting her. I approached the girl, and she looked up, still muttering.

"Hi Siri, my name is C-," she cut me off.

"I know Clarissa Adele Morgenston. And that's Alec and Isabelle Lightwood. And there's Jonathon Christopher Herondale. And Magnus Bane. I know all of you." We started at the browned haired girl in shock. She continued, "I know because you're all book characters. Characters in the Mortal Instruments."

Clary POV

The girl has since then healed enough to walk around our new Institute, but she hasn't spoken a word other than simple yes or no's. I've made it my goal to get her to talk, and since she's a girl, I figured some "girl time," would be best. This is why I was headed to Izzy's room.

I knocked on the oak wood of her door, waiting patiently for her to open. I heard pounding footsteps as her door flung open, startling me.

"For the Angel's sake if that's you Jace-"

"It's me Izzy."

"Oh, you're much better than him," she twirls a strand of hair around her finger. I look pointedly at her and she silences.

"Iz we need to get Siri to talk somehow, she knew all of our names! Doesn't that creep you out? She thought we were _book characters_."

"What are you suggesting then?"

"Well she's a girl and girls-"

"Shop!" Izzy bursts. A sad sigh escapes my mouth,

"Yes," I mumble.

"Then what are we waiting for, go get Siri!" I ran down the halls, trying to find the mysterious brown haired girl. She was only thirteen; I hope Iz went easy on her.

I finally found her in some abandoned hallway, her hair creating a waterfall around the book she had her nose in.

"Siri?" I asked cautiously. Her head flung up, eyes wide and terrified. I couldn't blame her, we seemed like some book characters to her, and we pretty much kidnapped her. "Do you want to go shopping? You know, just to get to know each other? You will be here for a while." She flinched, as if realizing we couldn't let her go home for now. The Silent Brothers were going to come as soon as they had time; they were very busy at this moment.

When she made no move to answer, I said, "Come on, let's go." She wordlessly got up and followed me, tucking her book under her arm. She would only look at the ground, as if it were the most interesting thing in the world. I sighed in defeat.

"You know, the sooner you talk to us and answer some questions, the quicker you can leave." She glanced up at me, unreadable emotions flickering across her face. A barely audible whisper escaped her lips,

"I know."

LINE LINE LINE LINE

Siri POV:

Clary, Izzy, and I were headed somewhere to go shopping, which wasn't exactly my favorite occupation. But I thought I might as well humor them. We were riding in the car that had run me over, but at the moment it was stripped of its glamour's. Izzy was driving, and Clary was checking her makeup in the passenger seat.

"Siri, do you know any good places to go?" I averted my eyes, mumbling'

"Mall of America." Izzy took a few moments to process this.

"Mall of America, Mall of America…" she knotted her fingers in her hair at the stoplight. "Where have I heard that?" I looked up, surprised. Izzy didn't know the MOA? A gasp left Izzy's mouth,

"Oh my god! The Mall of America! I know now!" That's more like it, I thought. "The MOA! It's the second biggest mall in the world! Biggest mall in America!" A look of horror washed over Clary's expression, as she pulled out her found, dialing Jace. Izzy looked questioningly at her as Jace answered.

"Jace," Clary pleaded. "Come and help me! I'm going to die shopping!" A chuckle was heard on the other end as the line was cut. "Jace!" Clary screeched, anger lacing her features. Izzy laughed,

"Looks like you're stuck with me," Izzy mocks. I decided I might as well talk, like actually interact. Seeing as I couldn't possibly be imagining all of this, I must not be crazy, so what's the point in being mute?

"It has over 400 stores, and an amusement park inside it," I croaked, my voice horse from not talking for a while. Izzy screeched to a halt, and they both craned their necks to look at my.

"You talked," Izzy said dumbfounded.

"You might as well get used to it; I like to talk once I warm up to people," I pointed out. Clary laughed and said,

"Drive Izzy, I want to get this over with."

LINE LINE LINE LINE

Izzy POV:

The Mall of America. When I was younger I always dreamed of going there. The have movie casts do singings, bands performed, and there's an amusement parks for the Angels sake! And all the different stores…

"Izzy pay attention to the road!" Clary snapped. "We have to find a place to park."

"Oh yeah, that's right," I replied absentmindedly, staring up at the mall. It towered up around four floors, but with extremely tall ceilings. Not even Jace would survive a jump from the top.

As I pulled into a parking spot, I wished I had brought a jacket, because if you thought New York's winters were bad, then come take a trip to Minnesota. Clary assured me it actually got very warm in the summer, sometimes over 100. It made me feel a lot more excited for summer.

We had reached the main entrance to the mall, and I looked up to see the giant sign broadcasting to the highway that zoomed on past. As Siri pulled the doors open, I gasped. This place was huge, I wondered if Magnus about it. He would surely be in heaven as well. As we walked farther in, I saw the amusement park, and I nearly fell over in shock. It actually had big rollercoasters and rides! I had thought it would only have little kid rides. The ceiling was a skylight, and I thanked Siri in my head over and over for reminding me of this place.

"Well I'm in heaven," I stated simply.

**So I don't know if you can tell, but I have made some changes and made the chapter longer. I'm an infrequent updater, seeing as a lead a busy life. If you don't like my story changes, don't read. Review please; it's my greatest motivation to continue!**

**~Iris Hanson**


	3. NO demons?

**OK so I just realized I changed my writing POV from first person to third person without knowing. I'm just going to keep writing like this, back and forth, because I it's a fanfiction and it's not that important. Kay?**

Siri POV:

After many hours of torture, Izzy finally spared me just before I almost passed out. I was still a recovering patient, so this probably wasn't best for my recovery. Magnus had healed most of my injuries, but since I wasn't a shadowhunter, I could not withstand the effects of an irazte.

The Mall of America is huge, and jam packed with people. I had many good escape routes, but for some reason something was holding me back.

"Izzy," I start. "Can we go now?" I bat my eyelashes for good measure; my stomach was killing me, as the stiches were still healing.

Clary looks longingly at Izzy, also wanting to leave this night behind. My arms will be sure to have red lines from where the bags I was holding cut into my circulation.

"Fine," she grumbles. "The mall closes in a half hour anyways." She was right; the mall did close at 10:00pm, sharp. The security was high, and although Isabelle and Clary could use glamour's, I could not. Plus, they could just come back tomorrow.

As we load the truck with our endless supply of new clothing, I notice something.

"Clary, the car the hit me had a glamour on it, right?"

"Yeah, it did," she replies without looking up. And I know that I couldn't see it, it was like thin air hit me.

"Since I'm a human, shouldn't the car have gone right through me?" Clary looks up, startled.

"Izzy!" she calls. Izzy peeks around the side of the car.

"Yeah?" she answers. Clary continues, wary,

"If you were a normal human being, and a car with a glamour on it came at you, wouldn't it go through you?"

"Yeah," she replies, not giving it much thought at first. But slowly, realization dawns on her face. She turns to me,

"You're absolutely sure you didn't see the car when it hit you?"

"Yes," I reply surely.

"Oh Angel, we need the Silent Brothers sooner than later," Clary whispers. She whips out her phone, dialing Jace from speed dial. The phone rings three times when Jace's voice cuts through.

"Hey Clary, what's up?"

"You put a glamour on the car that hit Siri, right?"

"Yeah…" he replies, curious.

"Call the Silent Brothers and tell them we need them now," she hangs up before Jace can question. "Step on it, Izzy." We speed off, headed to the makeshift Institute.

**TMITMITMITMITMTITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMIT MITMITMITMITMI**

Jace POV:

We were currently sitting in the library of the institute, (Really just a room with some salvaged books.) some of us more knowledgeable in this situation than others; Alec and I being nearly clueless in the whole endeavor. Clary and Isabelle were pacing near Hodge's empty desk, and Siri was shaking slightly in an armchair, that made her whole frame seem tinier.

I looked to Clary and Isabelle again, clearing my voice.

"Are you going to tells us what's happening now?" At that, Clary huffed and turned to me, eyes worried. She opened her mouth to speak,

"You're absolutely sure you glamoured the car correctly?" Her voice left no room for negotiation.

"Yes I'm sure. You can even check the car, you can still see it. But what does this have to do with all this?" he asks, waving his hands in the air at the end of his little rant. Izzy stops pacing and turns to me,

"It has everything to do with this" Izzy fumes. "If the car was glamoured, then why didn't it avoid Siri like it was supposed to?" Jace recoiled, realizing the obvious. Why hadn't we noticed it until now? Because runes don't do things they aren't supposed to, so no one thought much about it. If the rune didn't do its job, it could only mean a few things.

One, Siri was a shadowhunter or a downworlder and wasn't telling us.

Or,

Two, Siri was a shadowhunter and had no clue. It would be hard to be a downworlder and not know. I look back up to Siri, who wasn't making eye contact with anyone, hugging her knees to her chest.

"Siri," I start. She looks up. I take that as my cue to continue. "Are you adopted?" She looks startled, and then understands the reason behind my question. Her eyes narrow and she answers.

"No. But why should it matter, you kidnapped me anyways! Didn't matter what kind of life you were taking me away from. My brother, my best friends, my hockey team!" I was shocked, but recovered quickly.

"Whatever, little girl. Your life isn't nearly as important as _our purpose_, so it shouldn't matter anyways," Clary and Izzy gasped, and Alec stared openmouthed at me. I instantly regretted it; after all, she was only thirteen. And I pretty much told she was worthless. I tried to talk, but she cut me off.

"You know what Jonathon Christopher Herondale? I know more than you think I do about you. You see, there's this woman. Her name's Cassandra Clare. I don't know how, or really care at this very moment, but she wrote six books. Seven in the making, and they tell the story of from when you met Clary 'Fray,' until the moment Jonathan Morgenston leaves his _note_. I'm a hell of a lot more important than you think. And since I've seen _all _of this, it'll be _a lot_ easier from me to piece together the puzzle to ending this war."

"But you don't care. So I've also decided that you don't need my help. Because I'm _worthless_," with that she stood, unshed tears glistening in her eyes, and ran from the room. Everyone was to shocked to move. This was my entire fault. _What have I done?_

**TMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITM ITMITMITMITMITMITIMTIMTIMTI**

Siri POV:

I didn't remember much after that.

I do remember running out of the abandoned church, thinking about Shadowhunters and their knack for inhabiting churches.

I do remember running down the sidewalk in the dead of night, some tears finally running down my cheeks.

I do remember deciding to head to my brother, Sam's, apartment complex.

I do remember almost being there, and remembering when Alec told me demons didn't inhabit Minnesota for some unknown reason.

I do remember realizing the bunch lies that was.

I do remember, seeing nothing but black as something sharp entered my abdomen.

And I do remember, seeing the demon of Shadowhunters himself, Jonathon Christopher Morgenston.

**SO that's a wrap!**

**REVIEW PLZ.**


End file.
